To race for love
by awake-but-still-dreaming333
Summary: Bella is a carfree girl with lots of secrets. Edward is a player who cant get over the fact. When the two meet it seems like the entire city of pheonix gets shaken to its roots. first fanfic...
1. Moving to the desert

**Hey guys, umm this is gonna be my first fanfiction I post (I've written ones before this but they have either been stopped or paused for a while) if you don't mind can you go easy on me for a little while, I'm still trying to work it out and I have no beta (actually I'm not entirely sure what that is even) so I did my own checks. In this fanfic the characters are really ooc but I dunno I guess they'd have to be if Bella wasn't a clumsy little wimp. Sorry to anyone who reads this and likes normal Bella, she just pisses me off a lot. Oh and sorry if the format is all screwy, again, I'm still learning.**

**Disclaimer: the whole reason I'm writing an ooc Bella is cause I don't own twilight and I cant make her how I want, that's up to Stephanie Meyer. Oh but the plot is mine and so is Keller Night. And yeah I know… cheesy name… I had no ideas when I posted it.**

I am going to kill Emmett. That's it. I am. This is allll his fault. Oh wait, I guess that's not completely true. It's all **their** fault. The packs. Damn them to hell and back. I sat on the plane looking murderously at Jake and Emmett.

"Damn this sucks," Jake whined. I was this close to smacking him.

"It's your fault ass; you're the one who got us to do it,"

"Is not, the pack helped in general, you included,"

"But who came up with the idea? Hu? Your ego, your fault,"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emmett bellowed. He growled at us both before turning his head away so that he looked out the window as he tried to lull himself back to sleep.

I looked away from Emmett and turned to Jake who was glancing at me warily, my anger was not something people wanted directed to them "is too," I hissed and with that I fell asleep dreaming of the whole stupid thing.

_"I bet you can't do it, none of you can," Jake said laughing slightly._

_"yeah right jerk, I could so do it," quill and I yelled. The pack wasn't my family by blood. They were my family by bonds. I could trust them more than any one else in this world. The only person I knew I could trust no matter what the hell I did was Emmett, and he was in the pack. Only Emmett is truly related to me. The rest of the guys, and Leah, were bond brothers, and sister._

_"fine then lets do it, you me, quill and Embry, get our board and go through that mansion that's being built near and the bottom of the cliffs and run up to them and all dive off la push's highest cliff," hells yeah. _

_La push is a tiny reservation in forks. And forks, that's a TINY town off the coast of Washington. No I swear, you go past Portland and see this small little turn off into forks, you blink and you miss it. La push though was known for its high cliffs and awesome dare devil cliff divers. The mountains were our turf, no one dared to jump off them in general but if they did no one would even dream of going off without getting permission. _

_But there is one cliff, one that barely anybody jumped. You see it's the highest cliff and right below is the bottom of the cliff so when the waves hit it crashes and turns really vicious where one is supposed to land. Last time someone tried they broke their arm and leg and shattered their rib cage. Needless to say barely anyone did that, just the pack wilds. And that's Jake and I._

_"No I'm not that stupid I'm not jumping," Embry belted out he had no problem with jumping through the unfinished house it was High Cliff that made him change his mind._

_"What about you quill?" Jake asked grinning, he smelt an easy win._

_Quill snarled and lunged at Jake, he really wanted to prove him wrong; it's just not when it included the High Cliff. I on the other hand was ready to whoop his ass. Even though I was the cub of the pack I was the worst. _

_But anyways we ended up grabbing our boards and heading up to the old mansion. I brought my old board that was pure white until I decided to spray paint a bunch of wolves on it, it wasn't my best board, but for tricks and races it was pretty sick. Jake had also hand painted his board with a blue and black dragon on it. We stood outside the house just sizing it up to see where to get in and out of. The thing wasn't entirely built yet, there was still majority of the frame built but no walls which made for an easy pass through for us. _

_"If we get caught for this I was tied up gagged and dragged here all right," I said crossing my arms over my chest._

_"Sure sure," Jake waved his hand casually. _

_And then we were off. I don't know what it is about skateboarding but its nothing like what you would expect. I mean although I'm a tomboy that can do all these boyish things and run faster than all my friends, if you get me walking I'll fall over in the next five or so minutes. But boarding. I dunno what it is about it but when I'm on my board I'm as flexible as hell, I don't wobble or anything (like Jake is doing now) and I feel totally in control. I made a sharp swerve by passing Jake by a little and totally gunning ahead by making another sharp swerve and a high jump out what was supposed to be the main window I think. I turned back to see Jake's sloppy turn and that's when I heard it. _

_"Cop dammit cop cop cop!!!" Embry yelped and raced forward, they would meet us at the High Cliff. I jumped off my bored and raced off past trees and small streams ignoring the angry calls behind me and Jake whooping with joy as he outran the guy just enough so that the he couldn't see us._

_Finally I got to the top. I threw my bored at quill and looked down off the cliff. Holy crap that's high. More than a fifty foot vertical drop right there._

_"HEY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" the cop yelled. I yelped in surprise and spun around sharply. See this is why you don't yell at the top of your lungs while the person you're after is on the edge of a cliff. And you can guess what happened next._

_I slipped, my foot caught on a high rugged piece on the edge and I fell backwards. _

_Looking down I realized just how high this cliff was. I tried to spin myself around desperately trying to change my form so I wasn't going head first into the water/rocks. In the end I managed to flip myself so that I was kind of in a canon ball form. _

_And then I hit the water. _

_I can't really explain what it felt like. I guess you could compare it to being dropped onto a thick sheet of glass. All the air was knocked out of me and my chest lit on fire. _

_I don't know what happened after that my vision had hazed too much, I heard a lot of noise; I think it was people calling my name and then nothing. _

_I woke up two days after, four of my ribs had been broken when I had hit the water and rocks and I had stitches on my upper chest and just above my eye where my bangs reached due to the rocky ledge. The doc said I was lucky to survive. The pack and I just laughed and said I was always lucky with these kinds of things. _

_Of coarse the elders on the Rez were livid and since billy black, jakes dad, had custody over me and Emmett due to recent events he chose the punishment for us. _

_Split the pack. _

_That was his punishment. Not forever, just till we graduated. I guess I can't really get that mad. It was a better punishment than one I would have gotten if I had still been living with Charlie that's for sure. And it's not like were not allowed to talk to each other. We can call and e-mail and there's always holidays and Christmas. After all, not much can keep the pack apart. _

**So did you like it? Hate it? And yeah sorry it's a lil short… I'm practicing with short posts for a while, but that'll mean I can post faster than. Id love to hear some comments on how I did, even if it's a comment that just says hey, cause then I'll know someone's reading it and ill keep on posting. I don't really expect many to look at my work and I'll be amazed if they do. So please review… I don't think the green button ever bites. **

**- Awake-but-still-dreaming333**


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Okay so this is the real second chapter. I hope you all like it. Uh, that about it I think. **_**Hi ya'll! **_**This would be Damon. He's basically the loser that hangs around my computer all day. FYI has anyone watched a movie called Remember the Titans? It's the best movie ever. Damon and I just watched it. Anyways…. Chapter 2 people****J**

**P.S this chapter has been dedicated to alicex0xtwilight for being the first to apparently look at my story and put it as a favourite … so I'm gonna be epic and say thank you! **

**Diclaimer…. Me no own twilight (that good?)**

"Bella wake up its time to get off now," Jake whispered.

I groaned and playfully swatted at a hand that had been placed on my forehead. The hand was resting on my stitches causing me to wince and jerk up pulling at my taped up rib cage.

I looked up and scowled at Jacob, he smiled worriedly, "stitches pulled? Well at least it's a lot better than the New Jersey incident, that gave us quite a scare eh?" I nodded carelessly fingering my shark tooth necklace. And yeah the tooth is real. I don't wear it always. Just when I'm injured and I need to remind myself that I've had a lot worse.

Emmett finally gave up on waiting for me to get up myself and since I was basically laying on him as it was, he scooped me into his arms and set me down in the isle. I grabbed my bag ignoring the random people's gazes. I get them enough to not care for them.

Jake showed off his wolfy grin and ran off the plane with us in hot purist.

After Emmett hailed us a cab (you do not want to know exactly how he managed to do it so quickly) and we all squashed into the backseat me sitting on Emmett's lap and the bags surrounding us.

"So where you three heading?" the cabbie asked us.

Jake shifted uncomfortably; our bag filled with skateboards was starting to press on his leg painfully digging into a nerve, "the uh, the phoenix high school, that boarding school one," he grunted.

Cabbie nodded, "that's down in the south side, past west Harmont drive then down on north 40th drive then on west northern ave, and then, wait, you guys are probably at the at home campus so that's just a little ways away, like a 15 minute drive," he said extremely proud of himself that he knew where to go without looking at a map. Whoopee for cabbie. **(And yes this is a real place, the directions are real too)**

"Yeah sure, where not from around here, we don't know shit," Emmett told him truthfully. Cabbie laughed and we lapsed into a comfortable silence only blurting out random questions and facts.

After an hour or so Cabbie stopped and grinned, "Well here we are, Apollo high campus, home of the thunderbirds or the hawks, I can't remember," whoopdi do.

Emmett tossed the guy the cash and then some. It wasn't like we were broke or anything, for a racer what we paid right there is quiet a small sum.

We stood out looking at the campus the campus was almost twice or more the size of all the homes on the Rez put together. They where pretty nice; with bluish roofs and white walls. It was a big mansion (a lot bigger than the one we skated through mind you) and probably had like 300 dorms in it. But let me tell you something about phoenix. It is hot! I swear this place replaced coniferous trees with these stupid cacti.

"Where the hell are all the trees?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Yeah all there is are these cactus thingies, palm trees and freakin shrubs!" Emmett bellowed catching the eye of many bystanders.

"guys, we are in the desert, miles away from the north, there isn't going to be anything that were used to, its like you landed on the moon," I told them. Honestly it felt like we just landed on the moon. This place was so built up! Sure I've gone to Portland and Seattle and that's a city but this is massive compared.

"Roger roger, we must go find the mother ship," Emmett said in his dumb kiddie way and dragged Jake and I to the main building. I bet we must have been quite a sight to behold. A giant tank with tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes carrying/dragging two other children, one toned tanned boy who looked like he had never seen a cactus before and a girl with bright red hair wearing some random jeans and a grey top with a light jacket who was screaming angrily ordering the tank to put her down.

At long last Emmett did put me down after getting shinned and punched about a million times. The lady at the front desk was sleeping letting out the oddest sounds. I brought my fist down by her ear then jumped back so that it looked like we had just walked in.

"Oh hello you must be the Blacks am I right?" she asked sweetly, drool dribbling onto her shirt. Jake cringed into Emmett squashing me all over again.

"Yep, we just need to find out where we are staying for the year I guess," Emmett replied unenthusiastically, I think the fact that we were actually going through with this just settled in.

"Okay, Isabella will be in room 233 and the boys will be in 258, they are actually just down the hall from each other. We moved you to these rooms after what your father Mr. Black had told us about you," Mr. black, ha! Oh wait, what did Billy tell her about us? You could tell by the look on Em and Jake's they didn't get it either. I took a small sniff and recoiled back. She was a hard core smoker and druggie, over the years I had learnt how to smell for that kind of stuff.

Emmett nodded refusing to let his confusion show, and grabbed our keys, "lets go grab our stuff, how bout we meet together with our roomies round supper, by the benches near the pool? We can unpack the rest later okay?" we nodded and headed off. After I got my duffle bag my guitar case and skateboard (the other ones where in Emmett's bag) I headed off to my dorm.

Just as I was about to nock on the door it swung open. Yeah that's not creepy at all, that reminds me of the book Seth made me read when I was nine. About this lady who invited this guy into her house and then when he went to sleep she killed him and stuffed him. I asked Uncle Billy about that. You can imagine how well that worked out. A nine year old asking if it's possible to do taxidermy on another human. **(A.N. it's called the landlady and it's a real short story…. My god it's creepy especially if you read it at the age of nine)**

Suddenly I was tackled to the floor, I would have whipped out my little blade but before I could the weight was lifted off me and I was yanked up and set down right.

"Hi! I think you're our new roommate, I'm Alice, this is Rosalie and that's Renessme, were all in the 11th grade I hope you are too, well you should be seeing as this is the 11th grade wing but still and-" thankfully someone shut the voice up.

I looked up and blinked slowly at first and for a moment my forehead seared from being hit. The one with the motor mouth turned out to be a pixie. Not literally of course but she did have all the traits. She had black spiky hair and gorgeous bright green eyes and her expression could be described with one word; hyper.

The one that had shut her up had to be a runaway supermodel, you know the California tanned ones. She had flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes she looked like she could be a bitch if she wanted to be but to friends she was loyal and protective.

There was another girl who sat on her bed her eyes bright with teasing amusement; she had an almost identical smile to the one Jake usually gives me. She had slightly tanned skin and dark eyes as she glanced between the notebook on her bed and me. It was if she was having a silent argument as to what she would pay attention to. Glad I can put up a fight against paper. I think I won the internal debate (ha suck that paper) because she jumped off her bed and grinned at me, "hey I'm Nessie, call me Ren, Ness, Nessie, but call me Renessme and I will cheerfully beat you to pulp," she grinned innocently and I found myself grinning back, she was kinda like me.

"So who are you? I didn't think you had a chance to say due to the pixie tackle," she said laughing again. Alice scowled pouting as she sat on the floor.

"Bella, I came here today and can I just say, how the hell do you people manage the heat!" they all shrugged, I guess to them this is normal.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but why are you here, cause you wanted to or where you forced?" Alice asked.

"Forced, I'd rather not be here, no offence it's hard to explain," I didn't want to explain the whole cliff diving/ falling incident. I pushed my bangs up like I always do when I'm nervous or don't want to answer something but hearing three sharp gasps I let them fall down again, "what?"

Rosalie came forward to where I sat (honestly I have no idea why we are sitting on the floor) and lifted my bangs up again. Her eyes widened and she lightly touched the scar. I flinched back realizing that's what they were freaked about.

"How did you manage that?" Ness asked curiously.

"Back home we have these really tall cliffs that overlook the ocean, let's just say we had an accident," they all gave me what-the-hell looks.

"Cliffs meant for cliff diving, I slipped, fell off it," their eyes widened again.

"You fell off a cliff?" Alice repeated. I guess if you say it like that it does seem like a big deal. I shrugged off my bag and sat it on the only empty bed, "and all you got was stitches? Thank god! You could have been killed!"

Now it was my turn to go wide eyed. I know the pack would care if I died but why would Alice, a girl who I met not 5 minutes ago care? I chuckled darkly at what she thought my injuries where, "oh I got a little bit more than just stitches on my head if that's what you mean," okay maybe I shouldn't have said that. Alice's mouth formed a little round 'O' shape in shock.

"On another note would you guys like to come with me to meet up with my brothers and their roommates? For supper, if you knew my brother then supper is the main thing we'll probably do,"

They all nodded and I tossed my bags on the bed ready to go but Alice stopped me and looked my outfit up and down "you're going out in that?" like hell I am.

"Of course, I came here like this and I'm going out the same way," Nessie laughed at that.

"Please let me change your outfit, you're around my height, just a little shorter, come on, I got clothes for you," when pigs do the chicken dance! There's no way in hell that's happening. And the only reason I'm shorter than you is that I'm a lot younger.

"Yeah no" Alice pouted and jutted her lip out making her eyes go wide. Now this might have worked. Had I not been a master of getting the things I wanted myself and was used to getting that face almost every day.

"What are you doing?" I asked as her eyes widened even more. I decided to pretend I didn't even know what she was doing, "now come on if you're coming we probably need to go now,"

Rose looked down at me with some sort of mild respect, "you said no to Alice's puppy dog face, man I worship you," I shrugged. I'm a master at many things. This one I had to learn the hard way though. Well come to think of it not many of the things I learnt in life were with the easy way. God has something against me.

"Come on pix. Let's go," Nessie groaned and dragged an open jawed Alice out the door.

**So how did you like it? Sorry it's short… my mom and I are making stake and my sister is threatening me with hot tongs (she's a b***) hehe… so I hope to add in soon byes **

**-Awake-but-still-dreaming **


	3. Meeting the Monarchs of High School

***runs out from behind the couch* okay, so my friend had a fit at me because I haven't been posting, and yeah I haven't, sorry, its just that my rents think that I'm able to do so many more things cause my sister is in university, so I kind of have to live on my own. Does anyone know how stupid a laundry machine can be? Especially when you're doing your entire families dirty clothes. *Expedition note… if I do get married, my husband can do his own dam laundry***

We only walked for a little while past the pools and the tennis courts- which was amazing- when Alice bumped into someone.

"Oh sor-" she started but scrunched up her nose in disgust "- never mind,"

"Watch it you little dwarf," the bimbo snapped. Stupid blonde bimbo. **(A.N no offence to blondes or anything, my best friend is blonde and she's helping me in math I suck at it. I threw my textbook out a window…. Twice. Sadly there is this weird thing called glass on them and the textbook decided to jump back and land on my toe. Stupid stupid stupid textbook. Okay on with the story)**

Alice frowned obviously trying to shrug it off but she seemed rather sensitive about her height. If she called Alice short I wonder what she would consider me. But I didn't give her a chance to even try.

"Hey you, yeah you slut," I growled.

The main girl and her two followers turned to look at me and chorused at the same time, "I am not a slut!" I almost burst out laughing but held it in just for a moment.

"I meant your leader but if you two are going to answer to it that makes it all the much easier," Alice looked at me curiously she had no idea what I was planning on doing, hell I didn't even know what I was planning on doing.

She raised her hand to shove me aside but I grabbed it and yanked it down raising my eyebrows, "wanna go bitch,"

"Stupid mutt," she sneered.

Now that just brought back unpleasant memories. Before my past could come back to me I retorted, "I would say fuck you but it seems like too many people already have," she raised a perfectly manicured hand up to her face in shock. What has no one stood up to this girl before? "Oh and by the way, your nose is a little crooked," she snapped out a mirror and inspected her plastic nose before glaring at me.

"Stupid little slut, I bet your parents abandoned you when you where born for being so ugly" I didn't give her time to hit me although by her stance you could tell she was going to. I drew my fist back and punched her in the nose. There was no crack due to the fact that I hit her lightly but it was enough for her to scream in shock.

She knocked me to the ground and brought her fist back to punch me. Just as it was about to collide with skin I turned my head to the side causing her to hit concrete. She cried out in pain as I rolled over so that I was on top of her. To all of you who are surprised that someone shorter than her can attack her like this I say COME ON GUYS! I've lived with guys all my life, I race almost every year in the middle of the night, and I cliff dive for the hell of it. I punched her a couple of times in the face and people around me started yelling "girl fight girl fight" fucking morons.

I was about to bring my fist back to punch the bitch again when someone wrapped their burly arms around my lower waist- so they had to know about my injury- and easily yanked me off her. I immediately began struggling to get out of their hold. There's only two people in phoenix that would even dare to do that and it's not really that hard to guess.

Stupid Emmett.

"Let go!" I snarled trying to find a weakness in his hold. The grip just grew unbearably tight.

"I think you've done enough to the blonde idiot today," he said chuckling. He knew I could do a lot worse, he knew I was going easy on her.

"But she was asking for it," I whined. The small crowd was starting to back off in case I exploded with rage at a spontaneous time I think. The blonde jumped up and glared at me before running off screaming bloody murder.

"Really bells, I doubt she went up to you and said 'oh Bella please beat me to pulp' unless she's Paul's twin she wouldn't have done that," ah Jacob. Sometimes you want to push him off a cliff, and other times, you still want to push him off a cliff.

"You know what I mean," I whined.

I felt Emmett nod, "yeah I know the type, now if I put you down do you promise not to kill her?" now here is the part where you think to yourself and say, should I let him put me down so I can kill de bitch later or let him carry me by my foot to my dorm and tape me up so I cant hurt anyone or myself. He's done that before.

"Fine I wont kill her," just by saying that it pretty much ended the crowd.

Just to tease Emmett I lunged and twisted my arms so I slipped out and jumped up on Jake's back. He barked out a laugh. I turned to my new roommates who were staring at me shell shocked.

"Houdini knew yoga," was all I said Jake fell on the floor laughing.

I scrambled off him and came towards my roommates looking at them nervously. They where still wide eyed jaw dropped making me squirm on the spot, "you guys know I didn't mean to do that, I only do it if someone starts it first I wouldn't hurt someone randomly but-" I stopped as Rosalie opened her mouth to actually speak.

"That"- Rose

"Was"- Alice

"Amazing!" Nessie shrieked she pounced on me and gripped me tightly making both Emmett and Jacob to take a deep breath and look me in the eye. I shook my head past the slight pain in my ribs and smiled at them so that they could relax and I wouldn't have to be worried that they where going to haul Nessie away and lock her up.

"So you're not mad?" I bit my lip nervously, a nasty habit I had picked up from when I was a kid.

"hell no, I hate the bitch as much as the next person, just I don't wanna do anything to her, I don't wanna get into all that cat fight shit, although you seem to really enjoy it," Alice told me grinned. Jake and I shared a funny look. Of course I liked fighting, my life revolved around it.

"So now that this is done with and baby Bells hasn't lost any of her new friends can we let her meet our roomies and maybe meet hers?" Emmett asked.

I scowled at him, no body called me baby, not since I took out Paul. I did that when I was eleven. Paul was fourteen. Paul's eighteen now.

"Baby bells?" Rose asked smiling teasingly. I scowled again.

"Guys this is my soon to be dead big brother Emmett, and this is my other big brother Jacob," I explained. I think I was the only one to realize that Emmett and Rose where locked in this stare and Nessie and Jake were staring at each other, their eyes filled with love. I looked at Alice and gagged. She just giggled and shrugged.

"Since they are all at a mental standstill I think it would be best if I introduce myself, I'm Jasper hale, pleasure to meet you," a lanky blonde boy with bright blue eyes said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," I replied teasingly and looked over to Alice. Just one look in her eyes and I knew Jasper was taken. Good thing too. I didn't really consider Jasper to be that kind of person. Maybe a really good friend or like a big brother but nothing like _that. _

"Well I hope it's not too much of a pleasure because then I wouldn't get anything, not even a proper hello," a velvety voice cooed. My eyes widened before I looked down. Our pack was weird. We liked arts, anything with beauty in it. Music, dancing, paintings, sometimes even people. And this person was very beautiful. He had tousled bronze hair and gorgeous emerald eyes that held my gaze for the longest time until he looked down. Ha-ha! I was dominant. Another weird little trait of the pack.

Alice scowled as soon as she saw him, "why hello dear brother, it's nice to see you without a new girl clinging to you every five or so minutes," I dropped my gaze at that. He was a player. Why is it that all the nice guys are either fictional characters or gay? And why is it that all the good looking ones are either pansies or jerks. I looked at him through my eyelashes; he's both a jerk and a pansy by the looks of it.

I looked to Alice and raised my eye brows shifting my head to the side like I always did when I was confused. Alice sighed loudly and explained, "Emmett Jacob and Bella this is my idiotic jerk brother Edward, Jasper, the good male of the two is Rosalie's brother,"

Edward glared at her slightly, "well that's rather biased seeing as you're dating him," I clamped down on the growl that was bubbling in my throat, Emmett Jake and I shared a look, there was only one person we know that acts like this; James. I shivered pain clouded over my eyes and I hugged my ribs. He was the cause of much worse injuries.

My dearest brother seemed to realize the tense atmosphere and blurted out, "god can we get some dang supper instead of standing here, Jake and bells already know this but I get cranky when I'm hungry," he growled.

Rose shivered and as we walked to this café place she bent down and whispered in my ear, "Does he really get cranky without food?" I laughed. She had absolutely no fucking idea.

"Angry grizzly bears seem tame next to him if he's late for or misses food," I whispered back. Rose shivered again grinning.

Oh god. Only Rose, only Rose could get turned on by that. What kind of fucked up world do we live in where boys who get cranky and growl without food are a turn on?

**So that's about it. The next chapter should be coming soon and yeah… sooner than my last post. **

**- Awake-but-still-dreaming333**


	4. Roomates

**Hello! Today I have finally come back from all my stuff and was able to sit down and write a decent chapter. I have been skiing and snowboarding out o town for the last long while. Also I had my huge exams so I had to be a lil bookworm and study my life out…. (that didn't make sense did it?) oh and the most amazing thing happened…. I checked my email today (which is amazing all in its own) and guess what! Someone reviewed my story! I feel so cool…. So this chapter is now officially dedicated to ****Isabella Jame Swan Cullen… yay her! And I say thanks for the review! **

**p.s. Damon decided to be a jerk….. see if you can find out how… **

**Disclaimer: no own twilight….. do you think if I say that it counts for all my chapters will it? **

EPOV. I had a peaceful sleep. Key word; had. Jasper had oh so gracefully woken me up. He had rolled me off my bed so that I hit the floor. "Jasper, have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Every day," he called from the bathroom. He came out in a pale blue buttoned up shirt and baggy jeans, "now get ready, we're getting two new roomies," I groaned. Just great. Two more people to ruin my time with my girls. Note girls not girl. Yeah I'm a player. But people don't admire me because I am a player. It's because I'm fucking good at it, good looks and great technique.

"Oh and the two new boys are brothers, they have a sister that's rooming with Alice and Rose and Nessie" I immediately became interested. A new girl. Wonder what she looks like.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked as I changed into some random top and slipped a jacket over it.

"Yesterday, you where a little preoccupied with getting a quickie from Lauren to care," Jasper clearly disapproved of my player reputation but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. And that's why he was especially grumpy this morning. He knew what I was planning on doing with the new chick.

Just then the door swung open and two burly men barged in laughing, "you Cullen and Hale?" he bellowed. To be honest I was pretty fucking scared. I'm pretty sure Jasper had the same petrified look on his face.

"Yeah man who are you?" Jasper said trying to be cool and not think about the two giant tanks that had just entered out room.

"I'm Emmett and this little bitch is Jacob," the big one with messy brown said laughing. The little bitch- er Jacob- was actually taller than me. He had tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He looked mad.

'Hey that's not very nice," he growled. I knew it was supposed to be teasing but fuck it was insane. It was like a five year old saying it but had a 21 year old body builder to back him up.

Emmett rolled his eyes and dropped his large duffle bag on an empty bed, "whatever pup, I'm still beta even if we ain't back home, and you, you aren't even a fucking gamma, that's Paul, and Bella's the only one who could be higher than me, its just her age," I didn't get anything they said. Jasper was also tying to figure out what that meant. It made them seem like they were in a pack, talking like the Greeks with their ranking spots. Jacob started to shake and lunged at Emmett. The sound could only be compared to two boulders hitting each other. At first Jacob was on top and sent a good punch to Emmett but then Emmett kneed Jacob in a certain spot that made my own cock _**(A.N courtesy of Damon the Great)**_ wither in pain. Jacob just shook his head and wildly kicked at him. They suddenly stopped.

"Bella wouldn't like this," Emmett said almost as if he was working out a confusing math problem. Who the fuck was Bella?

"Ha are you kidding me? She would have been right in between us and knocked us both to the ground, fucking rippin' us to shreds injury be dammed" Jacob said laughing. They pulled each other up and smiled just like brothers before turning to us. Emmett whispering and chuckling to himself 'good little bells, good bells,' wow seems like Bella liked it rough. Oh god I don't even know what the fuck this chick looked like and I was already getting horny off her.

"Are you guys brothers?" Jasper asked trying to start up a conversation that didn't end up in a giant fight. Especially not a fight where he ended up getting pounded to bloody shit.

"Not exactly, me and my baby sister are adopted, our parents _where _family friends," I was going to ask what happened to Emmett's parents but he gave me a look to say 'do not fucking go there' and when a big guy like Emmett tells you not to go somewhere with him you fucking listen man.

"So who's Bella?" I asked. Jasper glared. He didn't want me getting close with Bella. Why the fuck not?

"She's my baby sister, the one I was just talking about," Emmett said grinning. Oh, that's why.

"speaking of the little terror we better go meet her, we planned on meeting up with our roommates for some lunch, or supper, depends, we got to go near the pool that's where they're gonna meet us," Jacob remembered.

"Why's she such a little terror?" Jasper asked curiously. Honestly he's a little suck up, but he had his own girl, my sister at that.

Emmett chuckled darkly and shrugged, "you'll see, just make sure you don't have any loose stuff hanging on you pockets or shirts, if I know my sister it'll be gone within the hour and probably lit on fire by then," Jacob laughed and fingered his ear; I'm guessing there's a story behind that. But dam that sounded hot I was tempted to leave something on my shirt just to see what she would do, but not today.

"Hey do you two get scared by a girl that can pound you to shit?" Emmett asked conversationally. I almost laughed no girl that I had ever met besides maybe Rosalie could do anything to harm me.

"Not one bit," I stated proudly, my ego coming out to play.

Emmett grinned rubbing his palms together looking incredibly psychotic, "perfect," something tells me I may have bitten off more than I'll ever be able to chew.

******************Epic time jump dance************************************

After Emmett and Jacob dumped their stuff on their beds we headed out the boys- if you can call them that- following us to the pool. As we walked I saw a small crowd by the poolside.

"Five bucks says babe's in there," Jacob chuckled. Emmett bobbed his head in agreement. Who's babe? Oh wait, Bella Babe, stupid Edward.

"ten bucks says she's not caring about the stitches and is on top of the other one beating the bloody shit out of them," wow, Bella really likes it rough. I mentally slapped myself, if I kept this up I was going to get excited by my own thoughts of a girl I've never even met.

"God let's get her out before we have to get one of them to the hospital," Emmett sighed.

Jacob tensed and shuffled slightly, "no way you can grab her, last time I did she fucking ripped my arm off, I had to get stitches for a place that I didn't even think was possible to get injured," I shared a look with Jasper our eyebrows where both raised but probably for very different reasons.

Emmett grunted something out but shouldered his way into the crowd and then I heard the most beautiful voice scream.

"Let go!" Emmett walked forward toward us holding a squirming girl. She had auburn hair and had a nice build, she was pretty thin but had curves in the right spots that made her look extremely sexy. Emmett gripped her tight on her lower waist his hands never going higher, I was curious as to why.

Emmett just chuckled as the girl thrashed violently, "I think you've done enough to the blonde idiot today,"

"But she was asking for it!" Bella whined her bottom lip jutting out slightly. The crowd thinned quite a bit as the other girl- Tanya- ran off screaming.

Jacob came out from behind Emmett and shrugged "really bells, I doubt she went up to you and said 'oh Bella please beat me to pulp' unless she's Paul's twin she wouldn't have done that," Paul? It was irritating not knowing what these guys were talking about, it made my head hurt.

"You know what I mean," she pouted and truth be told if I was in Emmett's position I would have set her down right now.

Luckily Emmett nodded and went on about how he knew the type and agreed to put her down if she promised not to kill Tanya. Bella looked up as if contemplating what to do before mumbling "fine I wont kill her," that pretty much ended the crowd right there.

She suddenly grinned and twisted her hips and arms so she slipped out of Emmett's grip and jumped onto Jacobs back perching on him as he laughed. So fucking hot, she beats Lauren, Tanya and Jessica all together.

"Houdini knew yoga," she said as if it explained everything. Bella and Jacob where on the floor laughing.

She looked away and started talking to Alice, Rose and Nessie for a while ending up with Nessie jumping on her making her eyes go wide. Emmett and Jasper tensed starting forward but Bella shook her head and the stopped, what was all that about?

"So your not mad?" she bit her lip nervously, I licked my lips seeing that. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper glare at me, he thought I should stay away from her. I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I zoned back in when Jasper started talking again.

"since they are all at a mental standstill I think it would be best if I introduce myself, I'm Jasper hale, pleasure to meet you," stupid little suck up.

"Pleasure to meet you," she replied grinning a cheeky grin. Now was time to work my magic.

"Well I hope it's not too much of a pleasure because then I wouldn't get anything, not even a proper hello," I cooed. Her eyes widened slightly but overall she was unaffected. I was shocked, scared and a little turned on all in one.

Alice scowled at me, "why hello dear brother, it's nice to see you without a new girl clinging to you every five or so minutes," Bella dropped her gaze at that. God I hate Alice right now. Alice didn't look at me; instead she turned to Bella who was utterly confused. "thankfully" she was quick to explain her ideas.

I glared; she was messing up my game. And as I said that I realized that I didn't consider Bella just a game anymore, "well that's rather biased seeing as you're dating him," Bella locked me into an icy glare as she clamped her teeth down hard.

The Blacks shared a moment they all looked pained at something and Bella hugged her ribs tightly, what the hell happened to this family? Wait why do I care, I just want to see if she's any good, at least I think I do.

Luckily Emmett seemed to realize the suddenly tense atmosphere and bellowed, "god can we get some dang supper instead of standing here, Jake and bells already know this but I get cranky when I'm hungry," I think I just found a whole new level of scared.

The only thought that was in my head now as I looked at the Blacks was _boy this was going to be one hell of a year_

**So…. That's about it…. Oh! I am proud to announce that I have gone injury free for this year…. Ok that's a lie… but no big injury….. I only fractured my pinkie when skiing….. long story short I flew over a tree into another tree and popped out my knee and got my hand stuck between the skis and the tree. **** I feel special… **

**-awake-but-still-dreaming333**


	5. The Pink Flamingo

**Mwahahaha! I has more friends ****ok, one more…. But it still makes me soooo happy. This chapter is a little weirder than usual cause I had to do some weird brake in the middle of the original chapter …. I think it's a little out of place… but I need to do my other work… so yeah. Oh and p.s. Damon is gone for a while so I will be sucking at editing…. If there are spelling errors I say sorry now. **

_**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen-**_** this is going to be a very fast update… I'm sorry if the next few take a lot longer. And thank you so much for the compliment… **

_**michelle.-**_** hello gabey's beotch ****hahaha… I'm gonna get beat for that hu? Thanks for the review too... you know I could use someone to help me edit if u want… hint hint… and I'm trying to write more… see! Oh and guess who u think Edward is slightly based off of… hint… **

**Disclaimer… no own twilight…or the cookie monster… and I changed Keller to ash… I used the name Keller somewhere else and accidentally put it down in the beginning of this story cause I'm cool like that**

BPOV The one problem about phoenix is that the cheap student discount shops are all off the dorm grounds, I know, why the hell are they no where close to the dorms!

Anyways us girls piled up into Rosalie's BMW and can I be the first to say holy fucking shit! Its got the best engine ever, its insane! I officially am her best friend. And the fact that she tricked out the engine herself. Yeah that just made it all the much better.

The boys went in Em's jeep, ignoring all the rest of the shit that was still in the car they all squeezed in and drove.

The ride was only like fifteen or so minutes and we all stumbled out and headed over to the school café. I think it's called "The Pink Flamingo" or something**. (A.N. I didn't know what to name it and my sister came in and said I think pink flamingo would be cool… so there is no real reason for that… my friend said to call it café twilight… I dunno thought that it was a lil cliché… now raise your hand if you would actually go to a place like this… the pink flamingo I mean)**

I followed the group half in my own world. I was out of it enough to not realize when we had stopped at the little café and I ended up walking straight into Edward. I jerked back and shook my head like those cartoons you see on Saturday mornings. He just laughed and shrugged grinning at me. My heart stuttered for a moment at the sight but I was barely affected, it was just my _stupid_ heart.

"so what kind of shit do they have here?" Jake asked. I slapped his head and glared, you would think living with Emily had to have helped him with his language in public slightly.

"Guarda la tua lingua" I growled out in Italian. If you're going to race you might as well have a language no one understands. Depending on the races you can get penalties for foul language to the other racers. But only the real deal pompous "Ooh look at me mummy I can drive" ones. In the good races you can do anything so long as the cops don't see.

"Vaffanculo" he spat back. Yeah so the reason we learnt Italian was so that we could swear at people but still, it was funny. We glared at each other for a moment, a shortie and a giant, and guess who won. And if you said the giant I'm going to slap you.

"be nice you two, no swearing," since when did Emmett say that?

Jacob and I stared at Emmett our jaws dropped. "Finocchio," we both said. Don't get me wrong Emmett's not actually gay, in fact I do believe he has the hots for a certain room mate of mine. Poor poor Rosalie, Emmett glared at us both and raised his fists.

"Wow wait before you kill them what the hell are you three saying?" Rosalie asked slightly irked that she didn't understand what we said. And leave it to Emmett to jump in and save the damsel, he can be Romeo and fucking kill himself for a girl he loves. Stupid moron. I grit my teeth; suddenly I was in a sour mood.

"Oh that, its Italian, these two just use it for swearing, well Bella and I can say stuff in it because we were taught it by our mom but Jake only knows the swears really, and guarda la tua lingua but that's just because everyone tells him that," Emmett explained to the clueless folk. And by the way, for once that doesn't include me.

"Yeah but what does guarda la tua lingua mean?" Edward grumbled. I snickered slightly, he sucked at Italian, he said it like garda la ta linga, Jake found it funny too, but he just likes to mock people.

"It means watch your language, remember it, I'll probably be saying it a lot," I explained and shrugged at Nessie who was giggling about something. As we sat down I came to Nessie and asked her what the hell was so funny.

"Italian is the language of love," she giggled. I scoffed, yeah lovely my ass, and I wasn't some lovey dovey prick, I had a life of more violent things.

"Va' fa Napoli" I grumbled and pouted as I flopped onto the booth. Jacob growled at me. So Emmett wasn't the only one who had taken a shine to my roommates. I laughed at him as the girls slid in on the other side.

"Oh look no more space," Jacob said to Emmett. One buff tank and two well built guys in one seat didn't really give enough space for Emmett to come in. Emmett grinned and made a move to sit on my lap, I raised my eyebrows, no way in hell, at least not today.

"Two weeks still, doctor says loser," I sang. He rolled his eyes and gave me the 'I want to slap you look'. I'm pretty sure the only people that got that were Jake and I. Everyone else looked as confused as hell.

"Here Emmett why doesn't Bella switch places with you, that way you can fit with us," Rosalie said. Emmett nodded so quickly I think his neck was about to snap. He all but dragged me out of my seat and sat beside Rosalie grinning like the cat who got his cream. I frowned and sat beside Edward.

What really struck me as odd was how quickly my brothers took a shinning to the girls, "colpo di fulmine?" I asked.

The boys shrugged, they weren't sure, it could be though. Colpo di fulmine literally meant thunderbolt, but in Italy when you say that you mean love at first sight, I think that's what my brothers where experiencing right now.

Edward shifted uncomfortably seeming irritated by our Italian, well to bad for him, stupid cocky jerk. Our waiter came by smiling lazily; he looked around eighteen and had dark gold hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Matt I'm your server, but you already could have guessed that, what do you want?" he had a lip ring that he toyed with his tongue, I could tell it was fairly new, it looked a little messed up. I've had my fair share of piercings, like getting my own lip pierced when I was asleep by Paul. Stupid Paul, god I miss the pack.

"I'll have that sub, the one with everything on it, I'm not all that picky and coffee," Emmett grunted cocking his head at Rosalie.

"Can I have a ceaser salad and a sprite, I just ate," she told Matt.

"Umm can we share a lasagne?" Alice asked nodding at Jasper.

Jacob and Nessie shared a smile and ordered a burger and fires to share. He is so going to regret that later.

Edward was weird; he ordered a burger but ordered coffee and a donut too.

"Can I just have some root beer I'm actually not that hungry," Matt shrugged but wrote it down. I was weird that way, I didn't have a big appetite at times but sometimes I did. Recently I've been eating like a bird, its starting to worry Jake and Em; they think I won't be able to eat a large meal ever again.

Morons.

Edward gave me a funny look as if he was worried but Matt just laughed at us basically glaring at each other and patted my head before turning away.

"Stupid skater," Edward grumbled I glared at him my eyes turning into ice.

"What did you say," Emmett, Jake and I growled. My teeth clamped shut and I gave him a sideways glance.

"What? Stupid skater? Well he is, look at his baggy clothes and his lip ring, its not normal, he probably just hangs around the park all day," Edward went on as if nothing was wrong.

"So what about the girl kind of skaters?" I asked furiously, this was irking me. The first thing I learnt before motocross was skateboarding.

"I dunno same thing I guess? They probably have no life outside of the park," Edward told us. A snap brought him out of his high and mighty state. Emmett glared at him a deep rumbling coming from his chest and he held a broken fork in his hand. Now normally I wouldn't have laughed but seeing as he broke the metal fork it was quite amusing. I burst out laughing, I think the entire table thought I was mental.

"Edward you're a tool, on another note, Bella we have to call the pack before eight, they're heading to the cliffs after that," I coughed, damn did I want to jump off those cliffs tonight, just needed a waterproof band around the stitches.

"God it's only been a couple of days and I already miss the pack," Jake sighed

Rosalie scrunched up her nose as she eyed Jake up and down, "the pack?"

"What did I say it too fast? Yeah the pack, it's what us Rez kids call ourselves," Jake snapped.

"What's wrong with the pack?" I asked feinting hurt.

"It's just; why the hell would you want to be in a pack? Do you want to be known as wolves or something?"

Jake and I both laughed so hard we had to lean on the tool (Edward for you with selective memory) for support. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know the legends she didn't know our past. Emmett groaned and reached forward smacking us both on our heads.

I straightened up and told her our motto, "well Rosalie you know what they say, once you go pack you wont ever go back,"

Jake snickered at Rose's confused look but seemed to let it slid when the food came. His eyes bulged at the size of the burger; sure it was huge enough for two normal people to share but Jake? He could eat two by himself. He let out a soft whine. I growled at him and gave him the 'don't even' look.

The others seemed rather pleased with their food and dug in Emmett letting out a happy groan causing Rose to laugh. I shrugged not wanting to get in the middle of that and took a tired sip at my drink. Edward looked at me strangely the entire time cocking his head as if I was an experiment meant to be examined.

I squirmed in my seat and grumbled hating that he made me feel this way. He was always looking down peaking at me as he took a sip of coffee or munched on his fries. It was unnerving and was making me agitated. What's worse was that every time I moved I managed to brush up against him and he would look down grinning. No doubt I would grow to hate that grin.

Hate it with an undying passion.

**Ok so that's that for today… like it… hate it? Think Edwards a douche? I do… and he's in my imagination. That's sad isn't it? Oh and the Italian placed here I looked up and read in a book… I am legit when saying that thunderbolt can sometimes be known as struck by love and sometimes Va' fa Napoli can be go to hell although literally translated it is go to Naples… I think…. Oh and here are the translations to the words…. **

**Va' fa Napoli: go to Naples… but can also be go to hell **

**Finocchio : queer or gay… **

**Vaffanculo : fuck off**

**Guarda la tua lingua: watch your language **

**Colpo di fulmine: thunderbolt… but in Italian thunderbolt can mean you have been struck by love… like a thunderbolt... can't remember where I read that. **

**p.s. reviews are like cookies and I am the cookie monster **

**- awake-but-still-dreaming333**


	6. The Pink Flamingo Part 2 Matt

**I is back! So anyone who wants I posted the intro of another story… and before you ask yes Wolfsburg is a real place… it's a small place in Europe. Ok so on with this story… its coming back from the stupid cut off from before. And so… onwards!**

_**Ilovebamon- thanks so much for telling me… hope you like this one… oh and Damon says its pwease… with an a ;)**_

_**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen: Awwww thanks so much it means a lot to me… I hope this is considered soon **_

_**michelle.: mwahahaha… I posted this now just because I knew you wouldn't be able to look at it till a long time later**____** I'm so evil (p.s. do you know my computers spelling suggestion for mwahahaha is marijuana? I laughed so hard I fell off my bed) **_

_**ilovedeananddamon: thanks a lot too! Oh and out of curiosity would you name be expressing the love for dean Winchester and Damon Salvatore by any chance? **_

**Disclaimer: no own twilight… again… no one has told me if I can just make one count for the entire story… I kind of wish one of you would… HINT HINT**

"So how is everything?" Matt asked as he came around. He refilled Emmett's and my drinks and turned to the rest of us.

"Fine thank you," Edward grunted roughly.

Matt grinned at something making it seem like he was enjoying Edward's attitude, "hey are you a skater or a racer," he asked me. I jerked my head up my eyes wide. How the hell did he guess?

Seeing my confused look he laughed, "come on, it's not that hard to guess, from one to another, no competition just talk, you don't know the best spots,"

I laughed, one skater to another we would go for a fifteen minute skate; that is if he was any good, "I'm both; motocross and boarding are my specialties." Edward's eyes bulged finally catching on to his mistake.

Matt barked out a laugh and raised his eyebrows, "both hu? That's not something you see everyday,"

This time Jake laughed, "what about Ash Night and her crew, she's the only female racer and she has a female mechanic," he asked raising his cup.

Matt nodded thoughtfully, "yeah but you don't see that chick every day now do you?"

Emmett snickered, "more than you know," he said under his breath.

"But its too bad, I'm glad you're a female racer, there's not enough in this world who make it and we have our very own best in the east coast," Matt went on but then paused, "although I would be quite terrified if there was more than one Ash, she's a feisty one, I'd be a little worried to meet that girl, she could set any man in his place,"

Emmett Jake and Jasper raised their cups in toast, "amen to that," they chorused. I burst out laughing, so Jasper was Ash's fan? That's interesting; maybe I could help him get an autograph or something.

Ash Night is one of the only street racers in the east coast, she also illegally street races, street fights and skateboards, in her free time she cliff dives, goes to high school, and is in a never ending war against gravity. How do I know that?

In four words; hi I'm Ash Night.

Well what do you expect; I can't go announcing my real name to anyone when signing up. There is an age limit for one and I don't want to be famous all the time trust me, word leaked out about me street racing and that was bad enough, Ash is famous to the world of illegal racing now, and let me tell you something. THE COMPETITION IS HORRIBLE! They never leave you alone, all the time their just bugging you. If you win a race then companies want you to sign with them, and if you loose one, someone's looking to get their moneys worth out of you.

It was actually Emmett's idea to use a fake name, heaven forbid he's always a dumb ass.

"Anyways give me a ring I'm in room 280, you should stop by, I'll tell you the best places, you any good?" he asked.

"Any good? I can whoop you in a minute," I boasted grinning.

"Oh we shall see," he laughed and shrugged it off. Did I just get tested by an amateur? What the hell?

"Do you want to go on a fifteen minute skate? I could whoop your ass within minutes," I growled laughing.

"Oh ho? Very feisty, head over to the science building, its right up ahead of the café, right behind it there's the schools trick park, not much but at least its something, but for racing, well get a bike and I'll show you the best place, no one knows about it, its not fancy or anything, but it prepares you if you're planning on getting serious any time soon,"

I nodded eager to take him up on his offer, but first I grew sidetracked by the small skull that protruded from his lip. His new piercing looked like it was bothering him, "hey that's a new piercing right?" I asked pointing to his lip.

"Yeah I got it done at the Little Shop of Horrors last Friday, why**?"(A.N I'm sorry that stuff is stuck in my head, u know from that play little shop of horrors my mom was singing one o 'em songs and it was in my head when I wrote this so forgive me) **

I looked at it curiously, it looked like he was using the wrong thing, the piecing looked like it was starting to dry out, "are you using alcohol or a peroxide solution for the hole?"

"Yeah my buddy told me that what he read up you should do, I dunno though, it feels wrong," no duh man.

"There's a reason for that," Emmett told him, he had also gotten a sleeping piecing, but his was an eyebrow one, honestly it didn't look too bad, "using those things can dry out the hole and then they heal improperly and leave scars, trust me I know," he rubbed the little scar on his eye brow grimacing, it feels itchy while it heals and then your left with this stupid scar.

"Yeah you got to use this kind of germicide to get the front of your lip and the ring, then you soap it a bit and spin it through so the hole doesn't close, rinse it out and you're on your way to a clean pierce," I told him.

He ran his hands through his hair, "wow you seem like an expert, thanks man, I owe you one, 15 minute skate it is, find my room and I'll show you the best place around," we shook on it and he walked off probably needing to serve some other table by now. He had been talking to us for at least five or so minutes. Bad boy.

"Uh oh, Bella you're not gonna kill this kid during the fifteen minute skate right? You know dad will shoot me if you get sent to the hospital on your first week here," Jake groaned. I pouted; he was such a party pooper.

"I don't know, you know how those skates are, you jump you live, you crash well the hospital gets a laugh," hey that rhymes; okay caffeine is never a good thing for me.

Alice gave me the weirdest look; as if she was questioning _my _sanity can you believe that? "Okay, two questions. One how do you know so much about piercings and two !" (What the hell is a fifteen minute skate!) Oh well someone forgot to take their calm pills today.

"I know a lot about piercings because back home we have a friend named Paul- and yes Rose he is in the pack- who likes to play a sort of joke on people. He gives you fair warning but if you don't listen to him you end up with a new lip ring; or for Emmett an interesting eyebrow piercing," I told them darkly.

"Last time I fall asleep on Paul's bed, never again, he gave me warning and lets just say if you don't listen to him he gets rather temperamental, we have all learnt our lesson in someway haven't we Bella?" he waggled his eyebrows in mockery and I kicked him under the table. Stupid jerk.

"That was your fault I was on his bed, not mine, you guys gave me vodka that one time after ch-" I stopped short. I couldn't believe myself. I was about to say something about Charlie. I hadn't talked about the guy in years. I can't believe it. I mentally slapped myself and Jake gave me a worried glance. Hell I hadn't told anyone that. And I wasn't planning on.

"So what's a fifteen minute skate?" Alice asked ignoring my pause. God bless the evil little pixie.

"Its where the best skaters show off what they have but they have to do full out tricks for fifteen minutes, now an olly and jumps and shit don't seem bad if you do them for a little while but doing it for fifteen minutes straight and on whatever you land on, that's as hard as hell, people die from it," Emmett told them. I glared, thanks moron, now they're going to freak about me going on one.

Edward's jaw dropped open and he looked at me with wide eyes before forcing his mouth closed with an audible snap. I snickered, serves you right Mr.-skateboarding-is-lame. I bet he's regretting the stupid girl skater comment.

"And you do this a lot?" Nessie asked me although she was peaking at Jake as well, as if she was terrified at the idea that he could get hurt and potentially die.

"Mostly it's just the pack, it's not as bad as Emmett said," I told them praying to god that they wouldn't ask **the **question.

"But what kind of injuries do you get Bella?" Rose asked. Okay so somewhere up there god is laughing at my misfortune, yeah thanks. Did anyone notice that she almost sounded like a big protective sister or a mom? But that would make Emmett my dad. I put my knuckle to my lip to keep from laughing.

"Nothing too life threatening," I said with a smile. Just some broken bones here and there.

"sure bells, sure nothing life threatening, remember that one time with Paul, you freaking killed him and you managed to-" I kicked Em as hard as I could in the shins, there was no way in hell I wanted them to know I suffered severe head trauma and two breaks in my arm, nobody needs to know that. Besides, Paul got a lot worse than me, he was in the hospital for a whole two weeks before he got house arrest/hospital.

"Geez Bella violent much?" Jake asked. I grumbled furiously trying to count to ten before I blew up at him.

"Can we go now?" I all but screamed. Edward put a hand on my shoulder as if attempting to calm me down. He could go to a fucking mental home if he thinks that's going to work. I jerked away from him but immediately stopped when I felt a sharp sensation coming from my ribs.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed gripping my ribs. I smelt faint blood and cringed fuck it all to hell; I was so screwed if I didn't fix that.

"Bells?" Jake asked tentatively almost shoving Edward back so he could see me.

_Stitches off _I mouthed before looking down at my shirt. Luckily the dark grey color wasn't getting worse but I could feel little bits of blood seep out from the open bit. Well isn't that fucking lovely.

"I agree with Bella its time to go, hey Em can you take Edward back, the girls can go as well, we'll just walk back, Bella and I are gonna go talk to that Matt guy about meeting him,"

Emmett nodded and got up dragging Jasper out of his seat while escorting the ladies out, "come on Edward, don't worry bells, we'll just hang out in the girls room and you can meet us there," he gave Jake a look and mouthed something quickly before walking off. As soon as they were gone I let out a long breath.

"Fucking hell!" I snarled at Jake. He glared back just as rudely.

"Come on, were not gonna go find that guy, you better be ai't you know that Bella," Jake growled out, which if you actually knew him was his was of saying I hope you're all right and I hope it doesn't hurt too bad.

"Eh, it's not too bad, let's just get to your room before it does get worse," I shuffled behind Jake shifting my weight occasionally when a tickling itch came to my throat. We arrived in a small closet like area with a countertop on in it. I sung up and sat on the countertop while Jake pulled out his supplies. Where he had got them from to this day I still don't know, but I think I'm okay without knowing. The boy knew me so well he had his own kit prepared for my injuries. Sometimes I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Jake's colossal hands gripped my shirt and lifted it up slightly wincing at the sight in front of him. The scar was bleeding slightly, just like I had thought, and the skin had stretched causing my shirt to catch on the wound.

"Look away okay," he warned and handed me a small white pill.

I did as I was told and swallowed the pill frantically before squeezing my eyes shut. The pill had taken its affect instantly and soon I couldn't feel his hands prodding at my wound. This was a strong sedative of sorts, any druggies would go bat crazy for a hit of this. If you waited for full effect and had more than one you could probably chop off your arm and not notice it till the next day.

"You numb yet?" Jake asked. I turned slightly and caught the sight of a silver needle before turning away feeling pale, well paler than normal.

"yeah I'm good," I hissed as I felt a dull pain emit from my chest have you ever had the feeling, you know when your leg goes numb and you pinch it or poke it really hard, you don't feel the full effects but you feel something unpleasant right? Well welcome to stitch fixing for high school idiots 101.

After a while of me squirming Jake moved his hands away and grinned at his work, "I think I did good," he said and helped me up.

I rolled my eyes and walked with him back to our dorms. It wasn't _too_ long of a walk. I was lying when I said we HAD to take our cars, but come on! Who wants to walk when they're hungry? We parted ways and I entered with a placid look on my face. And to be honest, I walked into the weirdest sight in the world.

Emmett and Rose were on the floor in a- ahem- compromising situation that involved bathing each other with their tongues. Nessie was on the floor screaming with laughter as she looked at Alice who was soaked head to toe in what I hoped was water with Jasper cradling her carefully. And Edward was looking at me with a crooked grin as he sat on my bed.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked a half scowl set on my face. Edward shrugged and pulled me to the bed, this time I didn't pull away, just so that I didn't decide to snap my ribs stitches again.

"Hey you got the kids number?" Nessie asked. Oh great, now I have to think of a believable lie, and fast.

"Ah, no, his shift was done just as you guys left and he headed back to his dorm, at least I know what dorm he's in so I can ask him," I said casually. "Tutto è bene adesso" I added to Emmett. He relaxed and gave Rose a large hug, pecking her on the cheek before placing her on her bed.

"Buonanotte Bella, we'll talk to the pack tomorrow, or something," he gave me a gentle hug. Yeah he could be gentle if he wanted to, "be safe, he's not here anymore, this is a chance for both of us to start over," he whispered.

I grinned and pecked him on the cheek, "Grazie fratello," I told him. He walked off towards Rose and then bounded away, a slight red blush coloured his cheeks, either that or I'm going insane again.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked my new friends.

They shook their head, Rose still had a slight dazed grin and a bush permanently painted her cheeks.

"Never mind, I'm going to sleep," I grumbled and turned over slipping into my blanket and slowly drifting off.

**Ok… all done… and now! translations….. **

**Tutto è bene adesso****: everything is fine now**

**Buonanotte: good night**

**Grazie fratello: thanks brother**

**p.s. can one of the many people who look at the story and just leave it review? I don't mean to be a review hog I just really wan to know what you think! I mean I don't mind constructive criticism at all! Even if it's just… you spelt this word wrong I still like it! I mean I have the anonymous review thing enabled… so apparently if you don't own an account you can still review :P **

**- awake-but-still-dreaming333**


	7. Wake Up Call

**So so sorry for not posting this much sooner. My football season started as did my exams and I've been just swamped with work. And on a side note to anyone that wants to pity me I ended up breaking my finger and two toes on my game on Saturday. It was very sad, but at least we won! Oh and another sad note. Damon is off to university this coming fall so he isn't going to be with me that much longer *tears* and he's really busy with finals and doing this whole application process I don't really care for so he hasn't been able to help me with my work. So this is me coping without my favourite minion…. **

**Disclaimer: no own twilight/character/Apollo high**

I awoke gasping, a cold sweat covered my skin and I twisted away from the demons that plagued my dreams. _He _was in them, trying to finish off what he swore he would. This was stupid; I'm awake and more tired than I was when I went to sleep. I looked over to Rose's alarm clock 6:35am. Hell no. I flopped back on my bed and lay there for a while.

"Bella?" Nessie whispered. I looked up and saw her dark eyes glancing back at me, a glimmering brown caught me in a gaze, and it looked like she had been crying.

"Hey Nessie, are you alright? Had a bad dream?" I guessed. She gave me an incredulous look before sighing and sitting on my bed.

"Bella if there was anything going on, you would tell us right?" she asked. My breath caught in my throat. FUCK! I panicked momentarily, Emmett and Jake always used to tease me about this. I used to talk in my sleep since I knew how, and it hasn't stopped yet, which would mean…

"Oh, n-no it was nothing," I sighed, ok Bella, time to make up a real lie, "you want the truth?"

Nessie nodded frantically, "truth is, Emmett and Jake and a whole bunch of other guys took me out to this movie, it's called the stepfather, and since then I've been having these horrid dreams about people like him,"

Nessie sighed, seeing though my lie and was about to call me on it when rose burst out in shudders moaning my brother's name. I shivered in disgust and looked at Nessie.

"At least you're quite about it," her jaw dropped, forcing her to resemble a fish as she grabbed a pillow and smacked my head with it. I laughed softly and jumped out of bed, nearly falling onto Rose's in the process.

"Emmett?" she grumbled.

I snickered and in my best Emmett impression whispered to her "Come on, lets sleep some more," I was nearly on my knees as she shuddered once more and fell into a thick sleep once again.

"Why'd you do that? We have to go out right now, I'm starving and you haven't seen the campus," Nessie explained scowling slightly.

I rolled my eyes and moved into the bathroom, reappearing with a glass of ice water, "she's going to eat me right?" Nessie nodded. Good. That would mean we could scream Alice awake.

I backed up slightly holding my breath; Nessie had already shoved her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing, and threw the water over her face.

Thank the lord phoenix is no where near mountains of snow, otherwise there would have been a good few avalanches happening.

"WHAT THE HELL ISABELLA SWAN!" she shrieked. Wow. Someone has a pair of lungs packed onto her.

And just as I predicted Alice lunged out of her bed landing at Nessie's feet. "Hate you," she snarled out lunging at me.

In sheer panic I raced out of the dorm, shrieking banshees on my tail. I smashed my entire body against my brother's dormitory.

"Oi! Lummox! Let me in! I'm going to die!" I howled out. I heard two loud thuds and snickers before the door yanked open.

"Thank you Emmett," I panted and fell on an empty bed.

"So what were you hiding from?" Jake asked as he helped Jasper up from the floor.

"I may have accidentally on purpose poured water on Rosalie to wake her up?" I mumbled really fast.

Sadly thanks to Emmett's perfect hearing he frowned and glared at me, "you did what?"

He moved towards me and gripped me by my shirt, "Non sono mai andare a farsi scopare a causa di questo!" he bellowed.

I burst out laughing as did Jake, "Emmett?" a voice asked form outside of the door. Oh crap you have got to be kidding me.

Emmett's head snapped up like a faithful terrier as he moved towards the door after dropping me onto Edward's bed. I turned my heard upside down to look at him and was welcomed by piercing green eyes and that gorgeous crooked grin. _Snap out of it Bella. _

"Yeah?" I heard Emmett whisper.

A husky voice whispered back, "baby could you please open the door, I just want to see your gorgeous face," damn Rosalie was good.

Faster than I could see Emmett yanked open the door squirming with excitement. Rosalie looked up at him with a great full smile before turning to me with a wicked grin. And I'm dead now.

Behind me Edward chuckled and moved his arm around my lower waist causing me to shiver as he drew me back. "Now now rose, let's not be too cranky," he said quietly rubbing the back of his thumb against my spine. Oh man this boy had a death wish, why did everything he do have to feel so good.

I suppressed a whimper when he pulled me up and moved me towards Rosalie.

"Now give her a hug Bella," Alice commanded. She also had a mischievous look in her eyes and just like that I knew it was a trap.

Just to end it I moved towards Rosalie allowing her to wrap her arms around me. Suddenly she raised her hand and dropped it onto my head. But that wasn't what the trick was. It was what was in her hand.

I drew my hand up to my head feeling the sticky substance and some cream. Great, just great, syrup and whipping cream. Why the hell does she have that in her room? Everyone looked at me desperately trying not to laugh. The door opened and Nessie came through, her hair in the same position as mine. Both Edward and Jake glared at Emmett and jasper

"Okay are we all friends now?" I growled out.

The girls nodded. Edward slowly moved forward running his hands on the top of my head before bringing it to his mouth grinning at the taste. Okay I draw the line here.

I moved out of his reach and behind Emmett, "so are we going to go out for the grand tour or what?"

Edward snickered, trying to hide his winning smirk that I had lost, seeing as my voice quivered with lust as I spoke. He rolled over stretching largely before running his hands through his hair and grabbing the corners of his shirt.

My jaw dropped as he pulled it off teasingly, sending every nerve in my body on high alert.

Nessie gave him a sour look before dragging my ass out. "Filio de femmina," I hiccupped after falling down onto my own bed.

"What the hell was that all about Bella?" Alice barked, a scrutinizing glare struck on her face. I squirmed under the look. It wasn't my fault. He knew just how to get under my skin, there was nothing I could do about it.

"Er, nothing, I'm just tired," I mumbled, bright red underneath all their looks.

"I'm sure Bells, and what pray tell is making you that shade of red? Surly it can't be how he was holding you, or maybe it was when he licked all the stuff off your hair?" god, Rosalie was cruel and sneaky with it too.

"Yeah well what the hell was with you and my brother hu? You basically gave him a two second hard on and then just used it to let yourself in?" two could play at that game. And it was true; Rosalie could easily tie Emmett up and make him her bitch.

"I guess we can both buy you some collars, but for now lets head out," Alice giggled. My jaw dropped, and I was still in a daze even after I had changed out of my pyjamas and taken a shower.

By the time we all got out the boys where standing outside looking as bored as hell, "how long does it take to freaking get changed, I mean, really, just slip on your panties and be done with it women!" Jake blurted out.

Nessie giggled, well thank god she liked a guy with an IQ that rivalled that of a three year olds. Maybe they would work out together just fine then.

Rosalie on the other hand was quick to snap at him, which made me eternally grateful Emmett never teased me when I took a while changing.

"So these are the dorms, they are blue, now can we move on, or are we not going to be able to move out from our own dorms!" Alice squeaked with excitement.

We all shuffled out moving to the parking lot. Emmett screeching out that we were to take his car and Rose's BMW. I sighed sadly, dam I wish I had my car here by now, it wasn't due for another week but I missed my baby like hell.

As soon as we got out on campus a mop of blonde came running at us to gawk freely at us. Two more boys came by.

Rosalie groaned as did Nessie, "here comes the welcoming committee, get ready Bella,"

I looked at the boys in surprise, back in forks I never had to worry about any boys having a relationship with me, they all knew about Charlie, and they knew I lived on the reserve, and just that made the girls off limits. So when I saw the little mob of frantic puppy boys gawk at us I squirmed in discomfort and unease.

"Get ready Bella, and enjoy the company, by the way, their names are Mike, Eric and Tyler," Alice gave me a brief bio on each one of the boys before we got out, so you can see that they really aren't that interesting at all.

Nessie and Alice stepped out first, the boys seemed pretty much unaffected by them, I could only guess how many times they had to turn those boys down to get at this stage,

A pale hand reached out to help me out of the seat; I ignored it and looked at the bright blue eyes of the first puppy. Mike Newton, the leader of the stalker pack.

"Hey gorgeous, did it hurt?" oh no, please don't tell me they aren't that stupid. Of all ones to put on a girl it had to be this one? I allowed my eyes to glaze over and play the dumb act.

"Did what hurt?" I jutted out my lip and twirled my hair, my Italian accent coming out to play. Emmett snickered, the only one to catch on to my plan.

"When you fell from heaven baby," mike purred, sounding like a dying lawn mower.

"Only a little, so hot shot, what's your name," I unleashed a purr of my own, hiding the giggles that came from watching its effect on him.

"Newton, Mike Newton, and you?" I turned to Jake and winked, he finally caught on and whispered into Nessie's ear.

"Isabella, but you would do well not to call me anything," I declared finally, turning to look Edward in the eye, a crooked grin plastered on my face.

**And now its time for…translations!**

**Non sono mai andare a farsi scopare a causa di questo: I am never going to get fucked because of this**

**Filio de femmina: son of a bitch**

**Hope you liked it, sorry to all my faithful readers who I abandoned…. Sorry! And now that the melodramitc time is over I hope to post again soon…****oh and P.S the events that transpire with the syrup and whipped cream is a true event, and is much more difficult to get out of ones hair than I make it seem here. so yeah... I have a cool life ;)**

**-Awakebutstilldreaming333**


End file.
